On s'appelle ?
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot Yaoi] Non pas de résumé, ça gâcherait tout. Ne vous fiez pas au titre, quoique... ce n'est pas un nawak.


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées. **

**Genre : Yaoi, oneshot.**

**Rating : T **

**CoupleS** **: faut lire**

**Résumé : non ! **

**Câlins tous particuliers : à tulag ! Ce pavé est pour toi et est de ta faute. Foutu coup de fil qui m'a empêché de finir mes corrections avant ta déconnexion. Mah tu l'auras demain matin ! J'espère que ça te plaira et à vous aussi !**

**Mici** **reviews : à tous ! Vous ai déjà répondu ! ****Ça vous fait encore une fic hein ? Décidément ! Presque un calendrier de l'avent. ASSEZ !**

* * *

**On s'appelle ?**

¤

**Bureau de … , le Luxembourg, 20.12.AC 200**

¤

Une journée qui s'achève à 01h00 du matin.

Une nuque que l'on étire.

Des bras que l'on tend pour les détendre.

Des reins qui font mal.

¤

- …

¤

Un dossier que l'on referme.

Des lunettes qui gênent le bout du nez.

Une oreille que l'on gratte.

Des cheveux que l'on replace.

Des yeux qui se ferment puis se rouvrent.

Fatigue.

Une cravate d'uniforme desserrée.

Une main qui ouvre un tiroir d'un riche bois. Noir. Comme le design de la pièce. Comme le fauteuil mais vous le savez déjà.

Comme son humeur.

A l'intérieur une photo prise de loin.

Tellement drôle et lui qui est si sérieux.

Lui qui ne sourit pas. Et pourtant c'est une photo professionnelle. Les enfants l'adorent.

Lui qui lui a offert cette image peu avant…

Peu avant qu'il ne lui ouvre son cœur, son corps.

Son lit.

Un sourire doux-amer.

¤

- …

¤

Le cadre est déposé près du téléphone rouge.

Rouge, oui, car urgence.

Très peu de personne avait ce numéro.

Très peu de personnes pénétraient son espace.

Une caresse sur l'image, du bout de doigts manucurés, manucurés à faire mal car trop rongés.

Rongés, comme il l'est de l'intérieur.

L'amour est aussi corrosif que l'incertitude.

Incertitude donnée par ce visage à demi blanc.

Au costume ridicule.

Un Arlequin qui le fait jouer.

A Jean qui rit.

Jean qui pleure.

Jean est à bout.

Jean soupire et si d'une main il continue à caresser l'image derrière le verre, de l'autre il compose un numéro connu par cœur.

Une sonnerie.

Un soupir.

¤

- Décroche…

¤

Un murmure.

Deux sonneries.

Des yeux qui se ferment.

¤

- Décroche…

¤

Un murmure encore.

Trois sonneries.

…

¤

- Je raccroche…

- Allo ?

- ?

¤

Il rouvre les yeux.

Il ne peut empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite.

Ni ses joues de rougir.

Ni son corps de réagir.

Il l'aime, c'est plus fort que lui.

Il a moins froid dans son bureau chauffé, confortable.

Dans son fauteuil de cuir noir.

Dans ces murs, sa prison de ville.

Il veut prendre la clé des champs.

¤

- C'est moi.

¤

Oui en un an et quelques on pouvait passer du « c'est Quatre » à « c'est moi »

Un moi rauque, intime. Sensuel, mais plus vraiment doux.

Ce « moi »…

Ce « moi » qui montre qu'il y a un nous.

Ce « moi » qui fait un bien fou…

Ce « moi » qui console en tant normal.

Ce « moi » auquel on s'accroche aussi…

Parce qu'en absence du « nous » tu ne peux compter que sur toi.

¤

- Je sais. Ça va ? Le boulot ? Les autres ?

- Et toi ?

¤

Il ne répond pas.

Il ne va pas bien, pas bien du tout, tellement pas bien qu'il ne cherche pas à mentir.

Mais garde le sourire, un sourire sincère de l'entendre lui.

Parce que même s'il lui fait mal, il lui fait du bien.

Même si là, concrètement, les autres, ses amis, il n'en a rien à faire, là.

Et il avait envie d'être vulgaire et se moquait d'être injuste.

Pourquoi accoler des mots comme ça ? Pourquoi le boulot et les autres ?

N'avaient-ils rien à se dire ?

Avait-il peur de lui demander ce qu'il avait vraiment ?

Où le savait-il parfaitement ?

¤

- Ça va.

¤

Silence au bout du fil, le vidéophone n'était jamais libre, par contre le téléphone, oui.

Mais le téléphone ne masque pas l'état d'esprit, Trowa…

Il te fait deviner les attitudes avec les intonations.

Il te fait encore plus ressentir.

Le bien comme le mal.

Et c'est encore pire…

Quatre ferme les yeux.

¤

- Et les répétitions ?

- Fatigantes. Mais il faut ce qu'il faut. En plus ils ont fait pleuvoir et les animaux sont perturbés.

- _Je m'en fous… je m'en contrefous… _Il ne pleut pas ici, il devrait bientôt neiger, c'est l'hiver. _Comme si tu ne le savais pas ?_

¤

De banalités en banalités…

S'il ne connaissait pas l'heure sur L3, il la lui aurait demandé.

Comme se demandent les amoureux longue distance pas encore distancés.

« Il est quelle heure chez toi ? »

« T'es couché » ?

« Tu fais quoi » ?

« Tu penses à moi » ?

Mais il connaît l'heure par cœur.

Et il s'en fout.

Et il sait ce qu'il fait, là-bas.

Et il s'en fout.

Et il veut le voir et… c'est si « trop » demander ?

¤

- Trowa…

¤

Il ne peut empêcher la langueur de sa voix.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, pas très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait entendu.

Mais il était loin. Et par la distance et par le ton. Et par les silences trop longs même pour lui.

Le silence avait ses mots et ses maux.

¤

- _Trowa_ _tu me manques… _Trowa, à quand ta prochaine relâche ?

¤

Un silence encore.

Une respiration prise.

Quatre se sent pathétique de quémander. Il ne devrait pas avoir à le faire mais il s'en fiche.

Du moment que ça lui permet de le voir…

Mais le silence est trop long.

Et il sait ce que ça veut dire.

Il a l'habitude.

¤

- C'est à la fin du mois.

¤

Oh ?

La semaine prochaine ?

Mais il y a un mais, hein ?

¤

- Mais… je ne pourrais pas venir.

- _Trowa_ _parle-moi… _Ah. Je peux me déplacer si tu veux…

¤

_Mais ta fierté elle est où ?_

_Quand tu aimes ? Ta fierté elle est à la poubelle, avec les projets pas forcément d'avenir, les promenades, les expositions, les concerts, les moments privilégiés. Les moments à deux._

_Par contre tu le retrouves de temps en temps dans ton lit où il te prend._

_Où il te prend pour un imbécile. Ses soi-disant masques ne masquent pas la distance. L'essai de détachement._

_Les marques du sexe ne cachent pas le manque. Les soupirs ne masquent pas l'amertume, ni les dos tournés « après »._

_Et lorsqu'il dort contre toi la nuit et qu'il t'enlace presque malgré lui, tu ressens dans ce lit à la fois de la rage et un semblant d'espoir qui t'étreint._

_Rectification, c'est là que se trouve ta fierté, dans ce lit. Réduit à chercher son corps dans le noir, à prendre sa chaleur. A ne prendre que ce qu'il te donne._

Le ton reste tranquille, sans amertume, sans sourire, ce sourire qui soi-disant illuminait les cœurs, charmait les employés, amadouait les prospects, rassurait les clients.

Il avait essayé de sourire la première fois que Trowa avait mis de la distance dans la distance.

Puis il y a eu la deuxième.

La troisième.

La quatrième…

…

…

¤

- On en reparlera le moment venu.

- …

¤

…

il avait essayé de sourire devant la glace.

Il avait frappé son reflet et gardé le sourire devant les zébrures et devant les morceaux. Et même devant les micros cristaux qui s'étaient fichés dans son poing.

Il avait bien assez de gens faux autour de lui pour supporter de faire la même chose.

Il ne pouvait pas se regarder ainsi. Il n'était pas obligé de montrer à Trowa, s'il préférait ne venir que quand ça lui chantait. Mais autant qu'il regarde le mal en face.

Ça l'aiderait à prendre une décision.

Ce n'est pas facile de faire pour le mieux, tout dépend du mieux.

La cœur veut une raison d'y croire encore.

La raison n'a pas besoin de cœur pour clore.

Les deux sont des mieux à leur manière.

Quatre aimerait juste se réconcilier avec lui-même.

Quatre aimerait juste ne pas perdre une partie de lui.

Quatre aimerait juste ne pas perdre Trowa.

Ou moins le perdre. Parce qu'il le perdait c'était indéniable.

¤

-. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais à ce moment-là.

¤

La sensation de froid revient lui mordre le cœur.

Trowa parle doucement, sans aucune méchanceté, mais sa voix est ferme.

Trowa est farouchement indépendant, Quatre l'est aussi, mais il a besoin de choses. De plus de choses.

Il a besoin qu'on lui montre parfois. Trowa lui montrait avant, tout doucement, progressivement, qu'il était son ami.

Trowa montrait aux autres qu'il était leur ami.

Mais depuis qu'ils avaient sauté le pas, depuis qu'ils s'étaient laissés aller à être plus, Trowa ne montrait plus rien.

De fil en aiguille, de sacrés numéros en cirques, d'annulations de dernière minute en excuses bidons Quatre avait réussi à n'être qu'un amant.

Et quatre avait perdu un ami.

¤

- …

¤

Trowa venait de temps en temps, ils mangeaient ensemble, discutaient avant. De tout et de n'importe quoi, même s'ils parlaient peu. Les silences de Trowa ne lui étaient pas étrangers.

Trowa était devenu distant depuis que Quatre lui avait chuchoté « je t'aime » dans son cou, alors qu'ils glissaient des nuages pour ressentir les délicieuses et douloureuses courbatures de leurs corps vidés.

Alors qu'ils venaient de s'envoyer en l'air comme jamais. Le trapéziste avait des heures de vol pense Quatre, amer.

Cela reste le moment le plus magique, même si ce n'est pas la première fois.

Et le plus doux parce que ces mots se sont échappés de sa bouche et quand ils s'échappent on a peur et c'est bon, c'est bon… c'est bon d'avoir cette peur-là, cette adrénaline. Cette bouffée d'amour quand on fait l'amour.

¤

- Ok.

¤

A ce moment on ne demande rien, rien. On ne le dit pas pour entendre une réponse puisqu'on ne cherche pas à le dire, on est loin d'être attentifs aux mots, on est trop dans l'espace, hors du temps. C'est comme une bouffée d'hélium. Beaucoup de rires et une touche d'opium. Un soupçon d'interdit.

C'est aussi le moment le plus amer pour Quatre, parce que ces mots ont marqué le début de la fin.

Parce que si les mots sont spontanés, la réponse se fait tout aussi spontanée.

La réponse on l'a sans la demander, dans la raideur du corps sous soi. Et l'on fait semblant d'être épuisé de désir mais on ne ferme pas l'œil.

Mais l'autre n'avait rien demandé lui non plus.

Il n'y a pas deux poids deux mesures.

Il y a deux hommes qui n'attendent pas les mêmes choses.

Ça aurait pu être la distance… et même pas. Elle avait toujours été là. Plus ou moins bien vécu mais là, accommodante aussi, parce que deux esprits libres n'avaient pas forcément tout le temps envie de se voir.

Mais ils prenaient plaisir à se retrouver et avaient de la peine à se quitter.

Aujourd'hui se quitter était une déchirure autant qu'un soulagement.

¤

- …

¤

Il y a eu les « qu'est-ce que tu as » et les « riens »

Il y a eu les « est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose ? » et il y a eu les « non »

Il y a eu des fausses questions et des réponses inutiles.

Il y a eu des je ferme les yeux des deux côtés.

Mais Quatre avait essayé d'entamer le dialogue. Même un dialogue hypocrite. Même un dialogue de sourds.

Pas besoin de sortir de St-Cyr pour comprendre qu'une partie de son cœur s'effondre.

¤

- …

- …

¤

Un ange passe.

Une minute de silence.

Un requiem pour un feu qui s'éteint.

Le silence se meurt.

Apparemment il ne reste plus rien.

Quatre n'a pas mal, étrangement.

Peut-être y est-il préparé.

Peut-être est-il anesthésié.

A quoi bon entendre le pourquoi de sa bouche ?

Quand il connaît la réponse ?

Pourquoi perdre du temps.

¤

- Catherine m'appelle. Je dois te laisser.

¤

Mais bien sûr… peu importe qu'il l'entende.

Peu importe.

Si ce n'était pas elle ce serait autre chose.

Il avait mis un mot de trop entre eux.

Mea culpa. Mea culpa. Mea maxima culpa pour des pensées pas très catholiques.

Tant mieux, il ne l'est pas.

Il n'en peut plus de se raccrocher à ses souvenirs. Il veut en créer d'autres.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais »

Oui bien sûr. Trowa préfère vivre au jour le jour.

Trowa ne vient que quand il veut.

Trowa décide de mettre ses distances.

Trowa préfère.

Trowa n'aime pas.

Trowa-ci.

Trowa-ça.

Trowa, Trowa, Trowa…

Il avale sa salive.

Une goutte d'eau.

¤

- Ok. On s'appelle ?

¤

Pour faire déborder un vase ?

Sa voix n'est pas triste.

Il ne terminait jamais ses conversations ainsi.

Il les finissait par un « c'est dommage »

Il argumentait, disait « tu me manques »

Il raccrochait en lui disant je t'aime et en tombant sur un silence.

Certains diraient que c'est une pression. Certains auraient même raison.

Lui vous répondrait que c'est son cœur qui parle.

¤

Trowa ne paraît même pas étonné.

Quatre n'entend aucun souffle différent.

Alors c'est à ce point, il se dit.

¤

- Oui on s'appelle.

¤

C'est fini…

¤

- Bon spectacle Trowa.

- Merci. Bonne nuit Quatre.

¤

Vas te faire foutre.

¤

- Pardon ?

¤

Il avait parlé tout haut ?

Et quand bien même.

¤

- A un de ces jours.

¤

Et il raccroche tout doucement.

C'était fini et ils n'avaient même pas rompu.

A côté de ça… si Trowa voulait jouer à comprends tout seul, il pouvait lui aussi.

Il allait changer la règle du jeu.

Il cesse de caresser le verre, il n'avait pas cessé pendant toute la conversation.

Il ferme les yeux.

Il balance le cadre à travers la pièce.

Le verre se brise et le métal s'écorne.

Quatre pense distraitement qu'il doit avoir des cornes.

Il est anesthésié.

* * *

- Cat ? Quatre ? Ça va ?

¤

Duo, natte à moitié défaite, teint brouillé par la fatigue et dans un uniforme froissé déboule dans le bureau de Quatre, alerté par le bruit.

Lui non plus n'était pas rentré.

Quatre et Duo occupaient la fonction de COS – Consultants Opérations Spéciales – chez les Preventers. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient travailler chez eux à plein temps.

Ils avaient autres choses à faire comme gérer une multinationale ou à une échelle inférieure, une ferraillerie.

Ils se trouvaient que ce soir ils étaient ensemble en même temps dans les locaux et avaient prévu de rentrer ensemble.

Duo ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entrer dans un bureau superbement rangé, avec chaque chose à sa place…

Et Quatre en train de lire ses dossiers, comme si de rien était.

Il aurait même pu avoir rêvé.

S'il n'avait pas marché sur un morceau de verre et si le mur n'avait pas été blessé.

¤

Duo est inquiet, Quatre ne lève même pas les yeux de son dossier.

Alors il l'appelle à nouveau.

¤

- Quatre…

¤

L'appelé lève les yeux.

¤

- Que s'est-il passé ?

¤

Il hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Oh ? J'ai balancé le cadre de Trowa contre le mur.

- Tu t'es disputé avec lui ?

- Non, même pas.

¤

Duo est perplexe.

¤

- Je comprends pas…

- Pourtant c'est simple : l'homme avec lequel je sors ne veut pas me voir. Et ne peut pas me voir en peinture d'ailleurs.

¤

Duo sourit doucement, rassuré.

Il ne sait pas que par son changement d'attitude corporelle, à défaut de détendre son ami, il va le tendre.

Il va l'énerver.

Il va l'énerver très fort.

Il est au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

¤

- Mais non, tu te montes le bourrichon, Quatre, il tient à toi et…

- Comment tu le sais ? Il te l'a dit ?

¤

Duo le regarde, surpris.

¤

- Non mais…

- Alors ne présume pas s'il te plaît. Ne présume pas. Je l'aime et il le sait, je le lui ai dit. Je sais qu'il m'aimait bien avant. Maintenant je ne sais plus rien. Enfin si, je sais maintenant tiens.

¤

Duo pose la main gauche sur son cœur et de la droite fait un petit signe avec l'index et le majeur.

¤

- Ton « truc »…

- Mon truc me dit que je perds l'homme que j'aime et se demande si je l'ai eu ne serait-ce qu'un moment.

¤

Le regard de Duo se voile.

Il aimerait bien avancer dans le bureau mais le regard de Quatre le cloue sur place.

Le blond aux cheveux courts ne veut pas qu'on pénètre plus son espace vital.

Il doit choisir entre rester et partir.

Le mieux serait qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse réfléchir seul.

Mais on ne fait pas toujours ce qui est pour le mieux.

On écoute son cœur à défaut de sa tête parce qu'on ne peut « pas le laisser comme ça ».

¤

- Attends Quatre, je crois que tu paniques un peu pour rien. Tu sais…

- Qu'est-ce que je sais, Duo ?

¤

Duo continue, contournant le sarcasme.

¤

- T'as tendance à…

¤

Quatre lance d'un ton sec.

¤

- Je n'ai tendance à rien du tout, je ne sors pas avec toi, tu ne connais rien à mes « tendances ».

- Vrai mais je te connais en tant qu'ami. En tant que mon – meilleur – ami.

¤

Du fin fond de sa rage, un petit éclair d'amour allume l'espace d'un instant le noir dans lequel il est.

Puis l'éclair s'éteint aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

Mais l'éclair a réussi à le calmer un peu.

¤

Duo voit que Quatre ne va pas (trop) le bouffer alors il continue.

Autant parler parce que s'il s'écoute il va en mettre une à Quatre.

A côté de ça, quand il a eu ses problèmes avec Heero, Quatre ne lui en a pas mis une.

Et il en avait eu des raisons.

Alors il n'y avait pas de raison.

Les amis servaient de tampons parfois. Ce n'était pas juste mais bon, il ne suffisait pas d'être là que pour les bonnes choses.

A côté de ça il n'était pas là pour se faire insulter, si Quatre allait trop loin, il le remettrait à sa place.

En attendant il allait faire ce qu'il peut.

¤

- Il te l'a dit texto qu'il ne voulait pas te voir ?

¤

Quatre soupire, tournant la page de son dossier.

¤

- Ça fait deux mois et des poussières que je n'ai pas vu Trowa, Duo. Des semaines que je ne lui ai pas dit autre chose que « bonjour » « tu me manques » et « excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé ».

¤

Duo hausse un sourcil.

¤

- Ben Quatre, euh… c'est pas comme si avec vos plannings c'était super facile de se voir. Et puis Trowa n'est pas le roi de la conversation non plus. C'est pas comme si tu ne savais pas tout ça à la base.

¤

Quatre ferme les yeux.

Il le voit venir,

L'exemple tout puissant,

L'exemple roi.

¤

- Regarde Heero et moi…

¤

L'exemple qui va se faire démolir.

Quatre regarde Duo, exaspéré.

¤

- Vous gérez votre couple comme vous l'entendez, il ne s'agit pas de vous. Pourquoi faire des comparaisons inutiles ? Chacun voit midi à sa porte.

- C'est vrai mais c'était pour l'exemple.

- Je n'en veux pas de ton exemple.

¤

Duo continue.

¤

- Heero et moi on se voit peu, comme Trowa et toi. Tu devrais discuter avec lui plutôt que de penser trop fort.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ?

- Visiblement tu n'essaies pas assez.

- Oh je t'en prie ! Je te dis que je ne lui dis que des banalités, qu'il ne me laisse lui dire que des banalités. Arrête de me parler comme à un demeuré, Duo, ça me ferait des vacances. J'ai pas besoin d'un conseiller matrimonial.

¤

Regard froid, mâchoire serrée.

¤

- Doucement Quatre, j'y suis pour rien si tu crois qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz alors tu te calmes. Et vite.

¤

Regard tout aussi froid, mâchoire toute aussi serrée.

Quatre ferme son dossier et se lève lentement de son fauteuil, les yeux toujours sur Duo.

¤

- Je me calme si je veux. C'est toi qui viens me dire ce que je dois faire, qui me sors des « tu devrais », qui me juges parce que j'ai « tendance » parce que je serais « trop » hypersensible.

- …

- J'en ai marre qu'on vienne parler de moi, qu'on me parle de moi comme si j'étais un bourrin, comme si je me connaissais pas !

¤

Quatre balance ce qu'il a sous la main – coupe-papier, pot fourre-tout, cadeaux stupides comme des anti-stress, calculatrice, plans de mission, rapports…

Duo se contente de le regarder.

¤

- …

- Je suis hypersensible oui, je n'aime pas être pris pour un con. J'aime encore moins avoir mal. Un rien ne va pas me toucher, mais une accumulation de riens va m'arracher le cœur si je laisse faire. Et je suis tellement hypersensible que je connais mon seuil de tolérance et que je vois venir le poing dans le ventre et que je le vois bien. Que je le sens aussi.

- … je cherche pas à…

- Pourquoi au lieu de me dire « c'est possible » tu me dis je « devrais plutôt » ? Pourquoi j'affabulerais, forcément ? Parce que je suis blond ? Parce que je suis gentil ? Parce que je suis un ange et que je vois des choses ? Tu crois que je les imagine mes parties de jambes en l'air que j'aime en plus parce que je n'ai plus que ça ? Et les dos tournés et les « on verra le moment venu » ? Non mais tu crois que je rêve ma vie ?

¤

Quatre se passe une main dans les cheveux, essaie de se calmer.

Duo ne se rapproche toujours pas.

¤

- …

- Et puis tu me parles de ton couple ? Heero et toi vous parlez assez souvent. Vous vous racontez vos journées.

- Pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais.

- Oh je t'en prie !

¤

Regard froid de Duo.

¤

- Là c'est moi qui t'en prie. Toi non plus tu n'as pas à présumer, même si tu connais notre histoire.

¤

Une histoire en dents de scie.

Des hauts et des bas.

Surtout des bas au début, Heero et Duo ne s'aimant pas plus que ça. Mais alors pas du tout. En plus c'était pas gagné : l'un se croyait hétéro, l'autre, asexué.

Et vous seriez surpris de savoir qui est qui.

Et tout bêtement ils en sont venus à s'aimer quand même, en se connaissant mieux, en se connaissant mieux eux-mêmes. Pas de mission ni rien, juste des regards secrets.

Mais ils ne le se sont jamais dit, non, pourquoi ?

Quatre est jaloux des non-dits à présent.

¤

- Vrai et c'est valable aussi pour toi. Toujours est-il que si je te demande des nouvelles de Heero, elles dateront au pire de quelques jours. Moi j'ai de vraies nouvelles de Trowa toutes les lunes. Quand je l'appelle j'ai l'impression de le déranger.

- Attends, avec lui à faire des spectacles à travers l'espace c'est loin d'être évident… et on a pas toujours envie de parler, tu sais ? Et je sais de quoi je parle.

- Non mais est-ce que tu tombes – toujours – mal quand tu appelles Heero ? Est-ce que c'est systématiquement toi qui appelles ?

- Non, mais…

¤

Quatre se masse les tempes.

¤

- Ce sont des excuses, Duo et tu le sais. Quand on veut, on peut. Il ne veut pas, c'est tout, j'ai compris. Il me faudra du temps, mais j'en prendrais mon parti.

- Il a ptet eu des représentations ces temps…

- Tu parles !

¤

Duo explose.

¤

- Oh, je tiens pas son planning.

¤

Quatre inspire et tente de desserrer des poings qu'il n'a même pas l'impression d'avoir serrés :

¤

- J'ai des congrès, j'ai des séminaires, j'ai un travail aussi, même deux, même trois, même dix. Bien sûr que je ne peux pas toujours, presque jamais. Mais s'il dit qu'il peut je me mets en quatre.

- Ça doit être du bien voulu, pas pu, ce que tu appelles de fausses excuses. Tu es trop impliqué, comme je l'étais… même si ce n'était pas le même cas.

¤

Quatre secoue la tête, tristement :

¤

- Il ne me dit presque jamais qu'il « peut ». Et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé de lui parler. Il ne peut jamais, il doit raccrocher, Cathy l'appelle. Il annule nos rares rendez-vous à la dernière minute… tiens là, tout à l'heure il m'a dit qu'on ne « pourrait » pas se voir sans me donner de raison. Il a dit qu'on verrait « le moment venu ». Je crois que je lui ai dit d'aller se faire foutre. Pas sûr. J'espère, ça fait un bien fou.

- …

- On se voyait beaucoup plus avant qu'on ne soit ensemble. Et il faisait déjà ses représentations. Si je n'étais pas ton ami tu me dirais que ça sent le brûlé.

¤

Duo secoue la tête aussi et se gratte derrière la tête.

Ce qu'il s'apprête à dire à son ami n'est pas facile.

¤

- Franchement Quatre je te comprends, Tro il est bien maladroit aussi. Mais je me dis que dès le départ tu savais à quoi t'en tenir.

- On sait toujours à quoi s'en tenir quand on commence une relation. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne veuille pas que certaines choses changent ou évoluent. C'est humain.

- C'est vrai.

- Je n'ai pas essayé de le changer ! Je lui ai juste dit « je t'aime ». Dès que je le lui ai dit ça a commencé à changer.

- Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a répondu ?

¤

Quatre a les yeux qui piquent alors il les ferme.

¤

- Il a dit « pas moi » avec son corps.

- Je…

¤

Duo sait qu'il ne doit pas approcher.

Il le sait.

Et pourtant il le fait.

Pas à pas.

¤

- Ne sois pas désolé, Duo. Je ne reproche pas à Trowa de ne pas m'aimer comme je l'aime. Je lui reproche de me reprocher de l'aimer. Et ça, il n'a pas le droit, c'est de sa faute si je l'aime. Et même si ce n'était pas sa faute, il n'a pas le droit de faire ce qu'il fait, je ne suis pas son chien. Ni son ennemi.

- Quatre…

¤

Quatre éclate de rire, puis pose la main sur le cœur et prend une pose digne de Lawrence Olivier, dans son interprétation de Hamlet.

¤

- Oh, j'en fais trop ? Je prends les choses trop à cœur ? Comment prendre les choses dans un couple, hein Duo ? Ah, on n'est pas un couple on fait que coucher ensemble ? Ok mais il n'avait pas besoin de me rendre sale. Je n'avais pas besoin d'être remis en place, pas comme ça.

¤

Il reprend un souffle qu'il n'a pas conscience d'avoir perdu.

Il ne crie pas.

¤

- Je ne lui ai jamais demandé de m'aimer comme je l'aime. Il n'y a pas forcément « de question dans je t'aime » 1 contrairement à ce que dit la chanson. Pas quand c'est plus fort que toi. Je n'attendais rien de lui que lui, moi. Rien.

- Quatre…

- Arrête de m'appeler, tu veux ? J'en ai marre d'entendre mon prénom, je sais qui je suis, merci.

¤

Le regard se fait glacial.

Duo se rapproche encore.

Quelle patience.

Mais on l'avait été avec lui.

Beaucoup.

¤

- Tu déduis ce qu'il pense, Quatre et c'est dangereux. C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit. J'allais passer à côté de quelque chose si je n'avais pas écouté une voix blonde.

¤

Mais Quatre est enfermé dans son amertume.

Il n'a aucune envie d'écouter des conseils qui pour lui ne servent à rien.

¤

- J'ai essayé de savoir et je me suis pris un mur. J'ai peut-être mal essayé mais j'ai essayé quand même. Et je ne veux plus essayer…

¤

Le regard de Duo se fait triste. Quatre a ouvert les yeux et ils brillent. Ils brillent énormément.

Ses mains sont le long de son corps et sa voix est très calme, peut-être trop.

¤

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Duo. D'accord je suis le grand méchant, le fouteur de pression, celui qui se plaint alors qu'il ne sait rien, je suis ce que tu veux. Mais je méritais une explication. Je la méritais. Je ne méritais pas des « comprends tout seul ». Je ne suis pas une merde, Duo. Et je m'en sens comme une là.

. ¤

Duo se rapproche encore.

Tout doucement.

Quelques pas et il peut le toucher.

Le regard de Quatre est fixe.

¤

- Essaies de prendre ton mal en patience. Il a peut-être besoin de réfléchir.

- Il n'a qu'à le dire, je ne suis pas dans ta tête.

- Il a peut-être peur, je ne sais pas moi…

¤

Quatre regarde Duo droit dans les yeux.

¤

- Dis-moi Duo tu sais quelque chose que j'ignore ?

- Non.

- Alors comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de ce que tu avances ?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, je dis « peut-être ». Je ne voudrais pas que tu conclues trop vite, tu sais.

¤

La colère de Quatre fluctue.

Il commence à avoir mal.

La main de Duo est sur son épaule.

¤

- Si tu l'aimes, fais attention. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses plus de mal, Quatre. Vous n'avez pas crevé l'abcès. Ne laisse pas ta fierté…

¤

Sursaut de…

¤

- Et moi je te dis que je vis la situation, ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est plus concret que les peut-être. Il m'évite clairement. Il veut rompre et essais de peser le pour et le contre avant _peut-être_ ? Parce que ça ressemble à ça, _tu sais_ ?

¤

Rire amer.

Il essaie de pousser la main de Duo de son épaule, mais Duo tient bon.

¤

- Peut-être… je sais pas, peut-être qu'il a l'impression que tu ne lui laisses pas assez d'espace… peut-être qu'il veut réfléchir… laisse-lui un peu le temps…

- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Il l'a son foutu temps, sa foutue distance oh puis ça suffit, j'en ai assez de parler. Assez.

¤

Il repousse la main et s'écarte.

¤

- Je vais cesser de prendre les choses trop à cœur. Je vais cesser de me prendre la tête. Ça va être dur mais j'y arriverais, il n'y a pas de raison.

- Tu ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je cessais de l'aimer, ça je ne peux pas le décider. Par contre je peux changer d'attitude. Je vais lui donner ce qu'il veut.

¤

Duo avait commencé à sourire…

Mais à la deuxième phrase il arrête net.

Il n'aime pas ce qu'il a entendu.

¤

- Quatre… ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moyen de le récupérer… mets les choses à plat, je te dis. Quand tu y réfléchiras à tête reposée, tu…

- Tu n'as pas compris, Duo. J'ai atteint mon seuil, là. J'ai atteint mon seuil.

¤

Un murmure.

¤

- …

- Je ne fais pas un caprice.

- …

- Je ne veux pas le récupérer.

¤

Il s'approche de lui-même et embrasse Duo sur le front.

¤

- Merci mon frère. Et pardon pour – geste vague de la main -… mais… on n'est juste pas faits pour être ensemble. Des millions de gens le vivent plus ou moins bien. Moi je vais vivre.

¤

_Je vais vivre._

_Et Quatre pleure sec. _

_Aucune larme._

¤

Et il quitte le bureau.

Et Duo ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un petit pincement au cœur…

Et de se sentir égoïste de penser qu'il a de la chance.

Son portable vibre.

¤

- Rentre à la maison, tes heures supplémentaires ne sont pas rémunérées.

¤

Oui il avait de la chance.

Heero était sur Terre en ce moment.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait l'intention d'y rester.

Mais ce n'était pas leur histoire.

* * *

Quatre avait décidé de ne plus appeler Trowa.

Au début c'était difficile, ça le démangeait.

Au début il résistait par fierté.

Puis il n'avait plus vraiment envie.

¤

- La distance renforce, mais la distance éteint aussi, Trowa… ça fait presque plus mal…

¤

Au bout de trois semaines sans nouvelles, il reçoit un coup de fil de Trowa.

Hormis les platitudes habituelles, il y a un soupçon de nouveauté.

¤

- Je serais par chez toi d'ici quelques jours. Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- Tu arrives quand ?

- Mardi.

- Non je n'ai rien de prévu. Tu restes combien de temps ?

- Jusqu'à samedi.

- Je ne serais là que mardi et mercredi.

- Ok. Et… ça va sinon ?

- Moi ? On fait aller.

- Un problème ?

- Non. Une solution. Je dois y aller, j'ai une réunion. Bonne journée, Trowa !

¤

Pour la première fois Quatre se sent enjoué.

Mal aussi, mais moins mal qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

On verrait comment il se sentirait en le voyant.

¤

¤

Ils s'étaient vus, ils avaient un peu souri.

Trowa était toujours aussi grand, toujours aussi musclé, toujours aussi beau.

Ses yeux verts étaient toujours aussi verts et son teint toujours aussi halé.

Son jean bleu pâle était toujours aussi serré et son col roulé vert sombre, toujours aussi sombre.

Mais le cœur de Quatre ne bondissait plus. A peine un sursaut.

Un sursaut mais, à peine.

Leurs entrevues étaient sympathiques, ils riaient, étaient naturels.

Et naturellement ils avaient couché ensemble et c'était bon.

Les deux jours.

Après Quatre est parti en l'embrassant sur la joue, lui disant.

¤

- On s'appelle ?

¤

Trowa l'avait aimé avec une presque désespérance.

Il fallait dire qu'il y avait longtemps, bien longtemps.

Trowa réagissait comme s'il n'avait personne d'autre que lui sous la main.

Mais Quatre n'espérait rien. Il s'était aperçu qu'il ne les voulait même plus ses explications.

Plus du tout.

Pas de je t'aime même aux moments les plus forts.

Pour faire taire son cœur il suffisait de faire mal. Très mal.

¤

¤

Quelques semaines plus tard, Quatre reçoit un coup de fil de Trowa lui disant qu'il avait une représentation au Luxembourg le 16 du mois.

Quatre lui dit qu'il est libre, il l'est vraiment. Alors ils passent la semaine ensemble.

Quatre ne va pas voir les spectacles : il a du travail et quand on en voit un, on les a tous vus.

Tout se passe pour le mieux mais Trowa le regarde de biais de temps en temps.

Quatre se contente de lui sourire.

Ils couchent ensemble, se font plaisir, passent du temps ensemble.

Quatre a encore le pincement mais il arrive à le regarder en face.

Il attend qu'il rompe, quelque chose.

Mais rien, toujours rien.

¤

¤

Quelques semaines après rebelote, Quatre reçoit un coup de fil de Trowa.

Il lui dit qu'il a une relâche d'ici une à deux semaines.

Quatre se demande pourquoi il le lui dit et pourquoi il tient ses engagements.

Quatre se demande s'il le prend vraiment pour un con.

En même temps, il avait retrouvé Trowa et d'un côté ça lui faisait plaisir, de l'autre il se sentait… pas trahi, non.

Pas à sa place ?

Il avait eu une manière abjecte de se comporter mais hormis ça…

Coucher pour coucher, même avec un ami dont il avait été amoureux, ça allait cinq minutes avec lui.

En fait ça allait six mois.

Parce qu'il a tenu six mois comme ça.

Et il ne tiendrait pas six mois de plus.

Son amour s'était éteint tout doucement, en même temps que la confiance et le sentiment de trahison.

N'étaient restés qu'un sentiment de sérénité… et un certain cynisme aussi.

¤

- Alors, Quatre est-ce que tu es libre ?

- Oui… mais on ne se verra pas.

- Ah. Alors la prochaine fois.

- Oui c'est ça on se rappelle ?

- Oui.

- Non, Trowa, j'étais ironique.

¤

Il y a un grand silence.

¤

- Un problème ?

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Je m'inquièterais toujours pour toi.

- _Ne pas s'énerver._ Tu n'as plus de raisons, maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est fini.

¤

Un autre grand silence.

Par téléphone oui.

Entre ça et le « comprends tout seul »…

C'était de bonne guerre.

Mais aucune guerre n'était « bonne ».

¤

- Ah. Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ?

¤

Oh qu'il le prend bien…

Oh il était un passe-temps.

Colère. Venin. Mépris.

Vérité.

¤

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir quelqu'un pour ne pas être avec toi, Trowa. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse pour ne pas être avec toi. Juste de toute ma tête.

- …

- On va arrêter les frais, Trowa. On est justes pas faits pour être ensemble. On n'attend pas les mêmes choses. Autant en rester là ?

- Tu ne sais rien de ce que je veux.

¤

Toujours aussi calme.

¤

- Mais je ne te le demande pas. Je n'ai plus besoin d'explication. Là je fais ce que je veux. Je te souhaite d'être heureux, Trowa, avec la personne qui te correspond. Il est clair que ce n'est pas moi. Et que ce n'est pas toi.

- Tout allait bien pourtant…

- Tout allait bien parce qu'on faisait comme tu voulais. Je te suggère de sortir avec toi-même alors dans ce cas. Ne me rappelle pas avant que les choses se tassent, si toutefois tu veux me rappeler.

- Tu me rayes de ta vie ?

- Non. Juste de ma vie amoureuse.

¤

Et Quatre a raccroché.

* * *

Il n'a pas eu de nouvelles de Trowa pendant des mois, sauf par médias interposés.

Il recevait de temps en temps des appels anonymes.

Quatre a découvert que rompre faisait mal, très mal, mais qu'il n'en mourrait pas. Rien à dire de plus.

Il avait grandi dans cette décision, quand une branche était morte, il fallait la couper.

Mais Trowa « l'ami » lui manquait, oui.

Parfois la nuit, les souvenirs étaient trop forts et il se revoyait murmurer des je t'aime en arquant son corps, en prenant plus en lui.

Il se réveillait en sueur.

Il avait des réminiscences de cet amour trop grand.

Mais le jour il n'était pas plus mal que ça.

¤

Encore quelques mois d'écoulés, cela fait plus de sept mois que la rupture est consommée.

Quatre est dans son salon et le téléphone sonne.

Il a la flemme de décrocher alors il laisse la messagerie se mettre en route.

¤

**Vous êtes où vous voulez.**

**Laissez votre message ou raccrochez si vous vous êtes trompés.**

**Ça ne regarde que vous.**

_Merci Duo._

**Bip**.

¤

_Quatre… c'est Trowa._

_Tu es là ?_

_Réponds-moi…_

_S'il te plaît…_

_Click._

¤

Quatre se dit qu'il a toujours la voix aussi douce.

Mais il ne rappelle pas le numéro.

¤

Deux jours après, Quatre est à son bureau.

Son téléphone de société se met à sonner et la messagerie se met en route.

¤

**Vous êtes sur la boîte vocale de Quatre Winner.**

**Veuillez laisser votre message après le bip.**

**Merci.**

¤

_Quatre c'est moi._

_Réponds-moi s'il te plaît…_

_J'ai… j'ai besoin de t'entendre et ton nom sur une messagerie, ça ne suffit pas._

_Click._

¤

Quatre se dit qu'il a un sacré culot d'appeler à son bureau avec cette voix-là. Avec un « moi » qui l'enrage malgré lui.

Et que ses associés n'avaient vraiment pas besoin d'avoir ce genre d'informations.

Avec la colère se mélangeait une certaine crainte. La peur qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose.

Il avait peut-être besoin de son « ami » Quatre.

Tout comme lui avait besoin de son « ami » Trowa.

¤

¤

Quelques semaines plus tard Quatre rentre d'un séminaire.

Il est au volant de sa voiture de fonction, un coupé G Mercedes gris métallisé et roule jusqu'à chez lui pour se changer.

Il s'aperçoit que le voyant de son portable est allumé, signifiant qu'il avait reçu un message.

Lui et Duo avaient rendez-vous chez Wu Fei et Sally. Heero était retenu au travail.

Pensant que Duo allait encore avoir du retard, il actionne sa commande vocale de manière à écouter ses nouveaux messages.

¤

**Salamalecum** **vous êtes sur la messagerie de Quatre. **

**Laissez un message et si c'est toi, Duo, non je ne te donnerais pas ma voiture c'est ma mienne. **

**Merci.**

**Bip.**

¤

_- Salut mon loukoum à toi aussi, buddy. C'est Duo, je vais avoir du retaaaaard._

_- Heerooooo est rentré plus tôooooot et euh… fais pas ça, fais pas ça sur le répondeur de Quatre espèce de rat…_

_- T'avais qu'à pas l'appeler au mauvais moment, baka._

_- Cat, on arrivera d'ici… une demi heure ? ça devrait être… boon…_

_- Une heure et demie._

_- Heerooooo !_

_Click_

¤

Quatre sourit.

Ces deux-là étaient vraiment très complices malgré leurs différences…

Et dire que ceux qui savaient n'avaient pas misé un kopeck sur leur relation, préférant dire que Trowa et lui étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

Tu parles.

Il aurait aimé avoir ça.

Il aurait aimé… qu'il l'aime.

Avoir raison ou partager ses torts, ça ne soulageait que la conscience.

Pas le cœur.

Même si on n'aimait plus.

Même si on ne croyait plus aimer.

* * *

Au moment d'entrer dans son garage, Quatre s'aperçoit qu'il a loupé un appel.

L'appel est anonyme et il commençait déjà à être ennuyé, mais le mystérieux interlocuteur avait laissé un message.

Quatre mets la clé dans la serrure lorsqu'il entend :

¤

_Tes je t'aime me manquent…_

_Tu me manques Quatre…_

_Réponds-moi…_

_Click._

¤

Et Quatre pense.

Pense.

Pense.

Et Quatre explose son portable contre le mur de son entrée.

Et il pense.

Coup bas.

Non.

Mais.

Quel.

Culot.

Il claque sa porte et son téléphone de salon sonne.

Il décroche machinalement, pensant que Duo essaierait peut-être, se trouvant stupide d'avoir explosé son portable sur un souvenir.

Un souvenir qu'il n'avait pas cru aussi vivace.

Il ne penserait pas que Trowa remuerait son couteau dans une plaie qu'il avait jugée guérie.

Mais il restait la cicatrice.

Et l'amertume quand même.

Comme une lame de fond.

Il décroche.

Et il entend….

¤

- Quatre. C'est moi.

- Tu es gonflé. Comment oses-tu…

- Dire la vérité ? Tes je t'aime me manquent. Tu me manques. Tu me manques.

¤

La voix est douce, si douce…

Si sincère.

Quatre se prend à fermer les yeux.

Il avait rêvé de cette voix-là contre son oreille.

Il ne l'avait jamais entendue.

La voix de Trowa était toujours douce. Mais jamais tendre.

Jamais.

¤

- Trowa je vais raccrocher. Tu feras ton numéro avec quelqu'un…

- Tu me manques, tu me manques fort…

- …

- Ton amitié. Ton amour. Ton corps. Toi. Tu me manques. Tu me manques. Tu me manques.

¤

Des murmures à son oreille.

Des murmures encore.

Et Quatre se sent ivre de colère.

Ivre de colère envers lui-même de ne pas pouvoir raccrocher.

D'écouter ses murmures.

Il avait pris la voix de Trowa comme un vaccin, car il n'avait jamais effacé aucun des messages laissés, même s'ils ne les avaient jamais réécoutés.

¤

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant.

- Parce qu'il le faut. Parce que j'ai peur. Parce que je vis sans toi et je sais le mal que ça me fait. Je sais que je t'aime.

- C'est l'habitude. Combles ton manque.

- J'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de me passer de toi. Je ne peux pas.

¤

Quatre ferme les yeux.

¤

- Je ne t'aimais pas, Quatre.

- Oui, je sais.

- Je ne t'aimais pas quand tu m'as aimé. Je ne t'ai aimé que quand je t'ai perdu.

- Tu « m'aimes » trop tard.

¤

Quatre raccroche doucement.

Des bras l'entourent.

Il sursaute.

Il avait claqué la porte mais pas verrouillé l'entrée.

¤

- Je t'aime tout court. Je veux… je veux qu'on se remette ensemble.

- Non.

¤

Un baiser dans le cou.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

¤

- Tu n'as plus le droit de me toucher.

- Défends-toi. Chasse-moi de ta vie comme tu as su le faire il y a près d'un an.

¤

Quatre met les mains sur les poignets croisés sur son ventre. Et il les détache.

Et il se tourne.

Trowa porte les mêmes vêtements

Le même jean bleu fadasse

Le même col roulé vert foncé

mais il est amaigri.

Quatre a son uniforme décidément.

Lui aussi il a maigri, mine de rien.

¤

- Tes je t'aime m'ont fait peur et je n'ai pas su te le dire.

- Tu as très bien su te faire comprendre. Je ne t'en ai pas voulu de ne pas m'aimer tu sais.

- Je n'étais pas prêt. J'étais un ado dans ma tête. Je croyais que tu t'emballais et je ne savais pas comment te le dire. Alors j'ai fait le con.

- J'ai ma part de conneries aussi. Mais ça il fallait me le dire avant. Tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je te reprenne comme ça. Tu ne peux pas réveiller ce qui ne dort pas.

- Tu m'aimes encore ?

¤

Bonne question.

Honnête question.

Quatre le regarde…

Et plonge dans les yeux verts.

Il voit de l'amour. Il ne peut pas ne pas le voir. Même son empathie pouvait le sentir, pour une fois.

Une empathie qui marchait pour les autres, mais pas pour lui, un peu comme un don de voyance.

Oh ce n'est pas pareil, non.

Non.

Mais son estomac lui faisait mal de le voir aussi près, mal comme ce n'était pas arrivé, même dans les derniers temps où ils étaient ensemble.

Comme si une présence et des mots, une voix, un ton, pouvaient changer bien des choses.

Bien sûr que oui. Sinon les ruptures n'auraient jamais d'espoir de réconciliation.

Et il y en avait bien souvent.

Et souvent aussi c'était sans espoir.

¤

- Pas comme avant, Trowa. Trop de choses.

- Pas comme avant ce n'est pas une réponse.

- Tu es bien exigeant.

- Tu te défiles.

¤

Trowa le rapproche de lui par les poignets,

Entrelace ses doigts aux siens.

La voix se fait douce.

Le regard hypnotique.

¤

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore, Quatre ?

- Pourquoi tu ?

- Je peux te retourner la question. Tu m'aimais et tu m'as laissé partir. Je t'aime et je veux te reconquérir.

- Laissé ?

- Tu as une fierté et tu l'as mise au dessus de nous.

- Tu as toi-même dit que tu ne m'aimais pas. Tu ne voulais pas que je me jette à tes pieds non plus ! J'ai mis aussi ma fierté de côté, pour ce que ça m'a rapporté. Quand je t'ai quitté je ne t'aimais plus.

¤

La douleur pouvait rendre culotté.

On n'avait jamais le même point de vue sur une relation.

L'abcès crevait peut-être mal mais il crevait.

Parfois il faut se servir de sa tête pour se réconcilier. Mais dans le feu de l'action, on avait tendance à dire ce qu'on avait sur le cœur.

Et non à l'intérieur.

Le dialogue était mauvais, mais il était là.

¤

- Tu m'as quitté. Je suis revenu. Tard. Ça m'a apporté de savoir qui je suis, où je vais. Qui je veux. Merci pour le mal que tu m'as fait, Quatre.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais du mal que tu m'as fait, toi. Je ne suis pas un ange, je ne suis pas parfait. Je suis humain et j'ai encore la cicatrice de mon cœur à nu et de ton mépris. Je vis bien sans toi.

¤

_Mais je ne suis pas bien…_

¤

- Je dis que j'ai mes torts et que tu as les tiens. Je dis qu'on a fait plein d'erreurs, surtout moi. Je dis que je mets un genou à terre et que je me fous de ma fierté pourvu que tu me reprennes.

¤

Il attire Quatre à lui.

Et Quatre se laisse faire, hypnotisé par son regard vert.

Réticent mais hypnotisé quand même.

¤

- Je dis que je t'ai fait du mal sciemment parce que tu m'en as fait avec tes mots. Je dis que j'étais un ado. Je dis et redis que j'étais con.

¤

Quatre le regarde et le voit comme il ne l'a jamais vu.

Et cela lui fait peur.

Il est tenté de s'enfuir aussi.

Il est tenté de recourir à la colère, légitime. Trowa ne s'excuse pas même s'il regrette.

Mais les griefs avaient fait long feu.

Il avait bien vécu sans lui, mais il n'était pas heureux.

Pourquoi refuser une seconde chance ?

Pour toutes les raisons qui l'avaient fait le quitter.

¤

- Je dis que je t'aime plus que tout, plus que tout, Quatre et je te le redemande. Est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ? Est-ce qu'on peut grandir ensemble et essayer d'être heureux ?

¤

_Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment ? Si on veut, on peut peut-être essayer…_

_Il n'était pas heureux… et lui non plus. Le bon sens crie de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs. Mais ni lui ni Trowa ne sont les mêmes._

Pour toute réponse Quatre ferme les yeux et tend ses lèvres.

A un souffle de Trowa il murmure.

¤

- Tu me manques… Je t'aime oui… mais ça ne suffit pas.

- …

- Il faudrait réapprendre à se connaître. A se faire confiance. Ma confiance en toi est morte, Trowa.

- Adjugé. Je ferais tout… avec une chance on peut essayer de recoller les morceaux.

- Il faudrait… que l'on communique mieux. Et que l'on se respecte.

- Oui…

- J'ai cassé ton portrait.

- Tant mieux, je ne l'aimais pas.

- Il faudrait… _rompre vite si ça ne marche pas._

- Je peux te prendre dans mes bras ? Je peux t'embrasser ? Je peux te sentir contre moi ?

¤

Quatre est ému.

Quatre aime.

Quatre enlace.

Wu Fei pouvait bien attendre.

_Il lui avait manqué…_

_Il tremble malgré lui, se mord la lèvre. Il aurait voulu ne pas être aussi bien où il est. Il aurait voulu ne pas se sentir à sa place._

¤

- Je me sens bien là. Je me sens vivant, vivant comme je ne l'avais jamais été. Tu m'as manqué… _tu m'as tellement manqué._

_- Je me sens revivre, Trowa…_

¤

Du bout des lèvres, à fleur de peau.

Ils recommencent à zéro, sans oublier leurs fautes.

Pour ne pas les refaire.

Bien sûr, il faudra du temps à Quatre pour refaire confiance, pour se livrer et Trowa n'est pas devenu parfait en un an. Quatre non plus.

Mais ils avaient chacun compris que l'un était la vie de l'autre.

Et avaient l'intelligence de se donner une deuxième chance.

C'était déjà beaucoup.

Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à faire le reste.

¤

_Une nouvelle vie qui commence à 18h30… un 03.04. AC 202… et non, ils ne « s'appelleront » pas. Ils se parleront._

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala, vala !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

(ça angst sec hein xd Vala ce qu'il se passe quand je passe une mauvaise journée… LOL)

A peluche'

Mithy – clafautatulag –

Ps :1 il y a une question dans je t'aime qui demande m'aimes-tu toi (étoiles dans les mirettes) extrait de « Sache que… je » Goldman of course (pas faux XD)


End file.
